<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stupid For You by thananteros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918674">Stupid For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thananteros/pseuds/thananteros'>thananteros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Gloves, M/M, fried dumpling, katsubao, or as I like to call it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thananteros/pseuds/thananteros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m bad at summaries! Please I needed this so badly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuya Suou/Baofu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stupid For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>minor edits bc i wrote this in a fucking Haze.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An inquiring eyebrow raised, barely hinting at the irritation of being distracted from his work. His long fingers stilled on the keys as eyes hidden behind dark glasses glanced up from the screen at his uninvited guest.</p><p>“And why do you think I would know where he is?” Frustrated but amused, Baofu brought up one hand to rub at his chin lightly, as if in thought.</p><p>“I dunno, you and Suou seem to get along pretty good lately. I mean, he’s always lookin at you, yeah? But do you know where he is or not? Because Tatsuya’s in a fit over something, which is upsetting Maya.” The ghoulishly dressed woman crossed her arms, her own irritation fuming off of her, to which the man simply hummed.</p><p>“I have not seen him. But I’ll make sure to let you know, of course, if I happen to come across him.” His voice dripped with sarcasm which she seemed to take genuinely. </p><p>“Fine, just make sure you do.” She nodded once before spinning on a foot to march out the door.</p><p>Once the door had been slammed shut the raven haired man leaned back in his seat to peek under the desk with a cheshire grin.</p><p>There was the man in question, on his knees, completely eager as he sucked on the member in his mouth. His chestnut hair a mess and his cheeks flushed a deep red, drool sliding from his wide open mouth down to the tent in his pressed slacks. Said tent being roughly ground against with the bottom of Baofu’s shoe.</p><p>“You hear that, kitten? Your little brother’s looking for you. Sounds important. Maybe you should go to him, be the amazing big brother that you are, hm?”</p><p>Katsuya narrowed his eyes in a glare that only lasted until a particularly rough press of Baofu’s foot. He choked as he keened around the heated flesh filling his mouth, his gaze going glassy again. </p><p>His gloved hand patted at his lap twice, a swift command that Suou was eager to comply with. He let the member slip from his mouth with a small whine before pushing the chair back so he could climb onto the other man and straddle his thighs. </p><p>“You know,” Katsuya took a shuddering breath, “You talk too much.” His pout was awarded with Baofu’s lips viciously attacking his own before pulling away, leaving him panting. </p><p>“You like when I talk.” His strong fingers dug at tense tan thighs, pulling the man further onto his body to grind their erections together, ripping a sharp cry out of the other man. </p><p>“M-maybe I do.” The slight stutter bringing a teasing smirk to Baofu’s thin lips. Katsuya rolled his eyes as if exasperated, an action that was quickly ended as the man beneath him rolled his hips up, causing such blissful friction.</p><p>“Why do you have to draw this out? Just. Just fuck me already.” His cheeks painted a darker red at the vulgar words that spilled from his mouth. He whined and ground down onto Baofu’s lap, trying to coerce the man into finally giving in. In response the bearded man simply tilted his head up to press warm kisses to Katsuya’s chin and work his lips down the column of his neck. He stalled at the junction between neck and shoulder before letting his mouth open so he could bite roughly into the pliable flesh, causing a rough gasp to come from the now quaking man on top.</p><p>Baofu gave a raspy chuckle as he reached into a drawer of the desk, pulling out an almost empty bottle which he popped the cap to and coated his fingers in the slickness. He pressed tender kisses to his partner’s throat to soothe him as his oiled fingers prodded at and into his hole. One at first which was soon not enough for the brunette, his ass squeezing down on the digit to try to pull more in. Once again the raven’s teeth were digging into his skin.</p><p>“Such a slut when you get worked up, aren’t you, kitten?” The words were lustfully purred against the bite marked neck, causing an instant reaction in the man. </p><p>“Please, just do it already. Give me more.” His quick breaths broke the plea several times before he managed to get it out of hi mouth. </p><p>“You know how to ask for it, kitten.” Baofu replied as he added another finger to start to stretch the warm ring. Tremors wracked Katsuya’s body as he whimpered, trying to work up to the words. His body heated past the point of no return when those fingers found and began attacking his prostate. With a sharp cry he gave in.</p><p>“Please! Please, daddy. Fuck me, daddy.” His voice trembled, desperate to get the words out and the man in. “I need it so bad.”</p><p>With a sudden wet noise the fingers withdrew, an empty ache coming from Katsuya’s core for the briefest second as the raven slicked his member up and pressed into the tight ring. Breathless gasps came from the pair as their bodies connected so intimately, Katsuya going as far as to press a kiss to Baofu’s nose in affection.</p><p>They allowed their bodies to roll together for several soft moments before the raven let out a soft chuckle that warned the brunette enough to suck in a breath as his throat was closed with an experienced hand. As his throat squeezed so did his ass, pulling the member further inside of it with croaking gasps falling from his lips.</p><p>With the sudden grip Baofu rose, his movements quick enough to press Katsuya’s back against the desk roughly without dislodging himself from the sweet heat. A growl of pleasure rumbled in his throat, his mouth plastered in a practiced wicked grin that he knew stirred the man below him up more than anything. He steadily released the quaking throat, allowing Katsuya to gasp in heated breaths, the man not even letting himself regain full air before pleading for Baofu to move, which he hurriedly complied with. Baofu’s hips rutted against the man, moving in frantic movements that had the officer muffling shouts and reaching out to wrap his arms around Baofu’s back, nails digging into the thick coat the other man wore still.</p><p>Their coupling increased in pace as the older man’s core heated, his eyes holding a warm gaze as he looked down at the man beneath him, completely willing for him and trusting. His long hair pooled around Katsuya as he leaned over to nibble at his ear and whisper sweet words.</p><p>“You look so good like this, kitten. Like you were made to have my cock inside of you. The illustrious officer, begging for me to mark him. What would your team think? Your brother? How do you think he would feel? Learning his responsible older brother is such a whore?”</p><p>That final jab was all it took for the cop to arch his back off the desk, his nails nearly tearing the coat as he spilled over his own shirt, his voice pitching in a whine that only ended by Baofu silencing it with a deep kiss. Their tongues danced briefly as the raven’s hips trembled with his own release. </p><p>The pair stayed close for several moments, simply trading soft kisses and gentle touches before Baofu slid out slowly, drawing a noise from the other man. The brunette’s arms still trying to cling to his lover, affectionate now that he was sated. </p><p>“You’re incorrigible, my dear.” Came the joking reprimand as Baofu moved to help Katsuya stand, letting the man lean against him to regain strength in his legs. As he wrapped an arm around the man’s waist the raven placed a soft kiss to his temple, accepting the nuzzle he got in return. </p><p>“Mn. But you love me for it. And I love you.” The simply stated affections had a blush grow on Baofu’s cheeks as he pinched Katsuya’s ass firmly, causing a squeak from the man. </p><p>“We should bathe. And....” Dark eyes scanned the mess that had been made of his work, still gloved fingers pinched at the bridge of his nose to calm the slight irritation. “I need to clean up.” </p><p>Katsuya made an affirming noise as he slid his arms around the raven’s shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss, pouring every emotion he could into it to entice the man. Once they broke apart Baofu was gazing at him with tender eyes. </p><p>“Or...we could get cleaned up, and order a pizza, that we eat in bed before I fall asleep on your chest.” That sounded much better to the both of them in all honesty, the fact of that bringing something close to a headache upon the older man. After a moment of deliberation he gave a short nod. </p><p>“Very well. But,” He gave a short pause to kiss his lover again. “I get to choose the toppings.” The brunette snorted a laugh as he kissed Baofu’s cheek and stepped back.</p><p>“Alright, it’s a deal.” </p><p>And with that they laced their fingers together and half stumbled towards the bathroom, happy with each other, and happy with their lives together</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>